


Loss under a bloody moon

by hwasjun



Series: supernatural [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Fluff, From hate to love, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, but they fall in love heh, donghyuck is a human, i guess i’ll add more tags?, renjun is a witch, there’s a war between humans and the supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasjun/pseuds/hwasjun
Summary: The cold and insecure witch named Renjun meets Donghyuck, a normal, curious human. The witch captures him to try his magic on but soon falls in love with the scared boy, sending them both onto a dangerous path to try and stay together. The humans are at war with the witches vampire clans, angering the other beings in the forest for hurting their kind. Once the hunters try to take two precious boys apart the creatures all fight back against human oppression.





	1. Please let me go, give me time.

A young witch, cold because of his troubled broken heart and mean because because of lack of affection locked himself up in his house.

An old and small house on a hill along a forest. It’s witch terrain, so humans don’t really come here, until one day when Renjun finds one.

All alone Haechan wonders through the forest. He lost a bet to Jaemin and the loser had to go into witch forest and of course,, he lost.

His heart leaps into his throat at every sound and he constantly feels like he’s being watched, it sends chills down his spine.

Suddenly a hand is around his throat and he gets slammed into the tree behind him, knocking all the oxygen out of his lungs.

The stranger stares at Donghyuck with what looks like anger, but a lot of other emotions flash by in the witch’s eyes as well.

“What are you doing here?” The witch sneers, nose scrunched up as if smelling something dirty.

Haechan struggles to find words, all of them getting caught in his throat. “I- The- I-“ He stutters as he breaks out in cold sweat.

Renjun glares threateningly and Donghyuck panics. “I-I-I-I’m sorry!!” He whimpers, coughing and gasping for air.

The younger trembles as his hands grasp at the ones around his neck. “P-P-Please..!” Haechan coughs again as his chest heaves.

The human’s fear delights the witch, a mocking laugh dancing in the air. “Pathetic little boy, you’re not even worth killing.” Renjun growls, releasing Donghyuck.

The latter’s legs give in and he weakly sinks to the in leaves covered ground. He takes deep and uneven breaths.

“I will take you.” Renjun stares, and Haechan’s eyes fly up in shock. With one snap of Renjun’s finger the younger is floating, but unable to move.

“L-Let me go!” Donghyuck whimpers, his head and heart completely dizzy with panic and fear.

The witch ignores the boy and starts making his way home.

* * *

Renjun sighs when he closes the door and then looks back at his new prisoner. “Can you stop with the sobbing?” He grunts, rubbing his forehead.

Haechan sniffles, tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t say anything, scared the witch will get angry.

Renjun sighs again, deeply this time. He moves his hand from Donghyuck to a chair loosely and then twirls his finger while mumbling some foreign words.

Donghyuck’s sob gets caught in his throat with a startled whimper when he flies over to the chair at a fast speed. He gets forced down onto it and ropes snake around his limbs, tying him down tightly.

He grunts as the rough rope digs into his soft skin, rubbing against him painfully. His face contorts into a hurt expression as he twists with his wrists.

“I-It hurts..” He whispers, panting. Haechan looks up at Renjun, one of his eyes still squeezed shut.

“Shut up.” He raises his voice at the younger. “Shut up!!” Renjun yells, smacking Haechan across the face unexpectedly hard.

Renjun turns his back at Haechan immediately, hiding his shocked and widened eyes as well as his trembling hand. He was frightening by his own actions.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, is dead silent, not even daring to breathe. Tears well up in his eyes as the stinging sensation spreads across his cheek. There’s a nasty print.

But then, slowly, Haechan starts to let out sobs, soft ones at first, but soon they get quicker and messy, panicking racing through the boy’s veins.

The witch’s breath turns uneven at the sound of Haechan’s panicked and ragged sobbing. He stares at the floor with huge eyes. 

“What’s happening to me?!”

“Why does this have such an impact on me?”

“Why am I wavered by a hurt human?!”

Renjun slowly steps out of the room, closing the door behind him after hearing a few more louder sobs come from the boy in the chair.

* * *

Days pass, weeks even and Renjun becomes more and more human like. Haechan starts to see the changes and the special things about Renjun, his scars, his wounds, his troubles and his problems.

Renjun tests his magic on Haechan and at first Haechan struggled, fearful and cautious. Some went wrong and some went okay, Renjun didn’t care when Donghyuck got hurt or scared, but as time went on he started to treat the boy’s wounds, giving him more care.

“Come out.” Renjun orders, opening the door of Haechan’s room. “Renjun!” Donghyuck yelps as he covers his bare chest with his hands.

The witch boy averts his eyes quickly, startled. A shy blush spreads over his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. “Put a shirt on!” He shouts, his tone embarrassed but also angry.

The young human does as he’s told and coughs to let the witch know he’s done.

“So... What’s today’s schedule?” Haechan asks softly, tugging his shirt some more as he steps besides Renjun.

“Some vampires are coming over. So I want you to stay upstairs.” The witch casually says, avoiding the human’s eyes.

“V-Vampires?!” The young boy yells at the top of his lungs. “They-They actually exist..?” He gasps lightly as he stutters. Unconsciously Donghyuck takes the witch’s hand into his, squeezing it in fear.

“You’ll be fine... I’ll-“ Renjun mumbles towards the end, making it hard to understand.

Donghyuck shivers as he tries to refocus, looking at the other.

“W-What did you say?” He keeps stuttering, the shock heavy in his system. The human now properly looks into Renjun’s eyes, waiting for an answer.

“I said I’ll protect you!” Renjun blurts out agressively, his ears and neck turning deep red.

Haechan isn’t fazed, just thankful and glad. “I- thank you... hyung..” He whispers the word as he smiles shyly.

“D-Donghyuck...” Renjun’s eyes are wide and he feels the younger squeeze his hand tightly. The cold witch feels his heart melt and he squeezes back softly.

Unfortunately the sweet moment is broken by the sound of a loud knock on the front door together with a soft but scary sounding voice. “Open up Renjunnie~”

“Jungwoo.” Renjun hisses through his teeth. His eyes look sharp and he drags Donghyuck towards the big stairs. “Close your eyes for a second.” He whispers, eyes focusing on the brown orbs of the human boy in front of him.

Haechan feels chills down to his bones when he sees the emotion the witch’s eyes.  Panic.  He’s  never  seen Renjun with panic in his eyes before. It makes him feel even more nervous.

Though, he closes his eyes, trusting Renjun.

“Witch! Are you there?” Kun shouts this time. Another set of knocks against Renjun’s heavy front door.

The older flinches and places his hands tightly against both sides of Haechan’s neck. His cold fingers spread and make the younger shiver. 

The witch mumbles some words, his eyes starting to glow a bright blue color. The feeling of the pumping veins fades until they’re dead silent.

With a sigh Renjun removes his hands, his eyes back to normal. “You’re okay now..”

Donghyuck looks at himself. “What did you do hyung?”

“Muted your heartbeat.”

“Ah, muted my heartbeat, okay.”

“Wait-! Y-You muted my w-w-what?!”

Renjun smiles and pushes Haechan towards the stairs. “It’s okay, you won’t feel a thing and that way the vampires can’t sense you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback so i have motivation to continue uwu !! love you !


	2. Some information!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some info to give more context for coming chapters :))

_**As for what everyone is:** _

  * Taeil - forest spirit

  * Taeyong - purple vampire

  * Johnny - purple vampire

  * Yuta - red vampire

  * Kun - red vampire

  * Doyoung - purple vampire

  * Ten - forest spirit

  * Jaehyun - purple vampire

  * Sicheng - red vampire

  * Jungwoo - red vampire

  * Lucas - red vampire

  * Mark - human

  * Renjun - witch

  * Jeno - purple vampire

  * Haechan - human

  * Jaemin - human

  * Chenle - purple vampire

  * Jisung - witch




 

_** Descriptions for every creature: ** _

forest spirit \- calm, but dangerous when angered, they protect all the supernatural beings living in their forest and don’t like to involve themselves with humans.

red vampires \- the first half of the vampire clan, aggressive and mischievous, but very loyal to people they bond with. they often loose themselves over blood, but can regain control if they try hard.

purple vampires \- the second half of the vampire clan, these vampires are mostly kindhearted and caring, they feed on animals and guide over the witches with their clan, they have a strong sense of family when it comes to vampires and witches.

witches-  not many of them are left, hunted and killed by humans. a witch is either a cold blooded killer or a caring human like witch. as with the red vampires witches are also very loyal.

humans \- generally the worst of them all, the older they get the more killer instinct fills their veins. their goal is to get rid of all supernatural beings, but sometimes there’s a  different type of human.

 

_** Supernatural backstories: ** _

forest spirits  \- hundreds of years ago there were thousands and thousands of spirits, they lived in harmony protecting their forests and their creatures. the spirits usually guarded one forest together with 2 or 3 other forest spirits, these groups were their families. long ago, around the time renjun was born, there was a war between supernatural and human. the spirits had to protect their supernatural beings, causing their numbers to pummel down. now, only two are left in renjun’s forest and they’re determined to keep their last endangered beings safe.

 

vampires\- purple vampires and red vampires were always different, but they were always together as a clan. they’re as old as the guardians of the forest. when a vampire is born in their clan, they either get a purple or red mark, depending on their personality. good vamps are purple and get healing powers, invisibility powers and the ability to feed without hurting the victim. on the other hand, the red vampires can control minds, turn into bats and even wolves, and kill humans by drinking their blood till the last drop. all vampires can fly, have fangs and claws and have a color eyes that represents their part in the clan, purple or red. there are different clans out there, yellow and orange, blue and black, white and green. those are the most dangerous of all, mindless killers, murdering humans and the supernatural for fun. they were the ones that started to war with the humans, causing other beings to get hurt as well. the red and purple clan is kind, despite the reds being a bit wild, but they are a family, the other vampire clans don’t know family, they only know destruction and causing pain.  kun, lucas and jungwoo came to ask renjun for help because one of the rival clans came to attack them.

 

witches\- witches are relative young beings, reaching the age of 25 and physically never aging beyond that point. the first witches cake to these parts a few years before the war, way after the forest spirits and vampires. witches aren’t with big numbers, the humans kill every single one they see. but. ten, the forest spirit of the southern parts of the forest, gifted renjun’s family a magical piece of forest. if buried there you can come back to life,  but only 3 times. renjun’s family has survived for ages and their village is the only witch society that’s left. renjun, jisung, their parents and another big family of 7 is all that’s left. witches can do almost anything with their magic, but they cannot bring or take lives, they cannot teleport, read minds or fly without a broom. witches learn more magic as they get older and renjun and jisung are only at half power, which makes them vulnerable. the witches formed a special bond with the red purple clan and they became like a family.


	3. Allies are hard to find, but they sure are there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some feedback!! ♡

Renjun opens the door and Lucas immediately barges in, hugging Renjun and also running his teeth over Renjun’s cheek. “You always smell so nice Renjun.”

Renjun growls and Lucas backs off, only to get smacked by Kun. “I told you not to piss the boy off Yukhei, he could probably make you explode with one snap of his fingers you fool.”

Lucas whines as the other pushes him towards the dinner table. His red eyes look like a puppy, some kind of demon puppy.

“Renjunnie~~” Jungwoo chimes, his face against Renjun’s stomach. He sniffs deeply and hums, his hands wrapping around the younger’s hip.

Jungwoo’s head sneaks up the witch’s body and stops at his neck, biting fiercely. Renjun cries out and grabs Jungwoo’s shoulders tightly to pull him away.

“Kun!!” He groans and chokes out the name of the leader of the vampires. Kun doesn’t move.

Renjun winces and frowns, mouth opening wide to gasp for air. Jungwoo smiles against his neck, pulling out, just to bite him again at a slightly different spot.

“ AH! ” The poor boy feels his skin burn and pulls Jungwoo’s hair hard, but he doesn’t budge.

The witch can feel Haechan’s panic and worry, the younger boy probably heard his cries.

“Lucas get him off!” Renjun looks at the vampire, who immediately jogs over, grabbing Jungwoo by the neck and giving a strong pull.

The older flies through the witch’s den and crashes right through the door, pulling it straight out of its frame.

The loud noises echo lightly into the forest as Jungwoo slowly steps back in. He’s giggling and rubbing his neck. “Sorry Renjunnie, you just smell so nice..”

Renjun rolls his eyes and runs his hand over the wounds. They stop bleeding, but they don’t close.

“I want money to fix that door you jerk.”

Kun simply nods, sitting down at the table. The other’s follow.

“So? What brings you here?  Again... ” Renjun folds his arms on the table, resting his head on them.

“We need some spells. Fire ones.” Lucas says, his eyes empty.

Renjun frowns. So they want to kill another vampire.. “One like this? Or like this?” First the boy lights his fingertips on fire and then he sets multiple trees outside on fire.

“The second one! Ohhh definitely the second one hmmmm..” Jungwoo shivers and his red eyes sparkle. “The big fire.” Jungwoo blushes and raises his shoulders, shivering again.

Kun scrunches up his nose in disgust and then faces the young witch boy. “But he’s right. The big one.”

Renjun nods. “When?”

Suddenly Lucas sniffs the air. “Renjun.. Are we alone here?” Renjun’s eyes shoot up. “Y-Yeah.” He stutters unconsciously.

“Who’s here?” Lucas stands up and walks to the stairs, following the smell.

Renjun stands up abruptly, knocking his chair back loudly. “Lucas!!” He yells. He feels Donghyuck shiver.

Lucas looks back and his eyes are glowing brightly, right then and there he runs up the stairs.

Renjun follows and finds Haechan pressed down on the bed, Lucas pinning his wrists down, teeth against his neck.

“Let him go.” The boy hisses, holding a flame in his hand. He approaches slowly, reaching out of Donghyuck.

“Just one sip, only one..” Lucas pants on the boy’s neck, licking his lips and then placing his teeth on the young boy’s soft skin.

An adrenaline rush explodes in Haechan’s veins and he throws his leg up as hard as he possible can, hitting the predator straight in the jewels with his knee.

Lucas yells and collapses, leaving Donghyuck to slip away. The fast movement of Lucas’s head leaves two cuts on Donghyuck’s neck, blood trickling out of them.

Renjun grabs the other boy by his arm and tightly pulls him against his own body, his arm wrapped around the younger as his whole body starts to glow.

Then, after a short second of eye contact and a gentle kiss on Donghyuck’s hair, the young witch steps in front of the human, shielding him.

“Lucas..” Renjun’s voice thunders through the room. Something in him snapped.

Renjun eyes light up again, the blue looking poisonous. He starts to float and his hair whips around his head, the blue glow flickering like a flame.

“H-Hyung..” Haechan whimpers as he lightly grasps the witch’s sleeve. Lucas got up and the human already started trembling again. 

Renjun feels him, but his anger doesn’t subside.

“ Get out!! ” His deep voice shakes the room and Lucas struggles to get on his feet, fleeing like a dog with its tail between his hind legs.

“ Get out and never show yourself here again! ” Renjun didn’t realize he was screaming, nor that he made fists tight enough to make himself bleed.

“Hyung..” Donghyuck tries again, this time catching Renjun’s attention fully. As the two boys make eye contact Renjun smiles, the glow disappearing.

With a sigh the older comes crashing down out of mid air and the younger can just barely catch the passed out witch in time.

* * *

 

A loud groan echoes through the corridor and into Donghyuck’s ear. The boy jumps up, a warm feeling washing over him as he hurries to Renjun’s bedroom.

“Hyung you’re awake? Are you okay?” Haechan puts down the breakfast he was making and walks over to the other’s side.

“Hyu-“ Renjun cuts the younger boy off with a sudden kiss, his eyes closing as he feels Donghyuck sink into him.

Renjun lets a relieved sigh escape through his nose, his chest falling as he feels at peace.

Donghyuck shakes, the older’s hand now gently holding onto the nape of Donghyuck’s neck.

They stay like that for a tiny bit longer, just happy with each other’s presence as they finally have their first kiss, even after all that trouble they went through.

* * *

“Renjunnie hyung!” Jisung clings onto Renjun as he tries to kiss the older’s cheek.

Haechan looks gloomy and angry. “You didn’t tell me you had a brother hyung.” He deadpans. Crossing his arms like an upset child Donghyuck huffs, looking really jealous even tho Jisung is actual family.

“He’s,” Renjun moves forward and lowers his voice before continuing, “adopted Donghyuck, come on!” 

Jisung hums and snuggles against Renjun’s arm.

Donghyuck makes a fake gagging sound and turns around, walking away. He flops down on the couch, laying down widely so the other two don’t have any room to join him.

Renjun sighs and pushes Jisung away. “Please Jisung calm down will you?” The boy pouts in response. “Why are you here anyways?”

“Humans came to our village. They said they were looking for a boy who got lost a while ago?” Jisung rolls his eyes. “Humans..”

Renjun unconsciously looks over at Donghyuck, relieved he put the hiding spell on him, so no supernatural creature can sense he’s a human.

“We all had to flee, but they killed some of us with,” Jisung stops talking and frowns, eyes closed. “I believe humans call them.. guns?” The young boy looks up at his brother, shrugging.

“But yeah, mom and dad got hit as well, buried them at the usual place, so they should be back around,” Again the kid pauses, counting softly on his fingers.

“Jisung is it that hard to just tell me what happened?” Renjun growls, impatient.

“They should be back around somewhere next week!” Jisung shouts. Renjun nods, signaling for his younger brother to continue.

“But yeah they were angry about this boy they lost in our woods a while ago and that they were going to kill everyone blah blah blah..” He finishes with an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes.

“Okay we should be a bit more careful, you can stay here Jisung, you can sleep in the room next to mine.”

Donghyuck jumps up, eyes wide. “Hyung!” He starts to blush. “H-He can sleep closer to you than me?” Haechan’s voice dies down into a whisper.

The 18 year old hadn’t been paying any attention to the two witch’s conversation until he heard that last part.

While Jisung is thinking and muttering Renjun sneaks to his precious human. He pecks Haechan’s lips and holds his face in his hands carefully.

“Actually.. I was thinking of letting my boyfriend join me in my room....” Renjun smiles as he feels Donghyuck’s face heat up severely.

“Haejin? No. Hae-  something ..” Jisung mumbles suddenly.

The older witch’s hairs stand up in absolute horror. “What are you saying Jisung.” Renjun walks over to the younger slowly.

“The human boy’s name.” Jisung states, confused at the sudden interest of his brother. He tilts his head a bit, raising an eyebrow.

A shock runs through the oldest’s veins.

“Dear spirits, take this little lamb, give it rest, give it strength, let it rest!” Renjun speaks fast and runs back to Donghyuck, a loud thud comes from behind him.

Jisung had fallen asleep because of the spell and is now laying face first on the floor.

“Donghyuck we have to go, we have to get out of here, grab your things!!”

Haechan looks at Renjun, baffled by the spell casting he just witnessed. “Did you make him sleep?”

“Hyuck!” The witch desperately whines, begging Donghyuck to understand that this is a serious matter.

Donghyuck frowns, seeing Renjun’s worry. “Okay hyung.”

They hurry upstairs to grab their most important things and Renjun casts some spells so they can stuff whatever they want in the one suitcase they have.

“Hyung what about this?” Donghyuck shows the older his phone.

“You can take it if you want.” Renjun says softly, quickly packing everything he deems necessary.

Donghyuck looks down at the device in his hand and gently puts it down on the bed, taking Renjun’s hand and leaving the room.

They jog down the stairs and the witch releases the human’s hand. He lifts the suitcase, whispers something and snaps his finger.

The suitcase shrinks to the size of a keychain and disappears into Donghyuck’s pocket.

The older approaches his little brother and cautiously lifts him on his back, holding him tightly.

“Hyuck could you take his luggage as well?” Renjun asks, moving his head a bit.

The tiny bags float towards the boy and he catches it with care. “Got it!”

The duo grabs the last few things and then, with Jisung, they leave Renjun’s home behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i have at least 5 comments and 10 kudos per chapter i’ll write the next one!
> 
> if this doesn’t get any attention i’m obviously not gonna continue this story :(


	4. Humans and vampires don’t go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuck’s friends find the trio, but it doesn’t go well.

The witch and the human boy pant heavily, Renjun is getting more and more pale from carrying Jisung on his back while sprinting. 

They’ve been running for around 2 hours straight now.

“Hyung let’s take a break, you don’t look good..” Haechan rests his hands on his knees and drops his head, gasping for air.

“We... We can’t..” Renjun throws Jisung higher on his back, moving until it feels comfortable. 

“We need to keep moving, we can’t stop we  have  to keep moving, I-“ The poor boy rambles, blinded by occasional panic. “I can’t let them find us....” He finishes, his knees buckling.

“Hyung!!” Donghyuck snaps Renjun back to sanity. “Why are we even running?!” He looks upset, but more so worried.

“Humans.. The humans are looking for you.” Renjun feels somewhat guilty. 

“Oh hyung..” Donghyuck feels relieved to hear it’s about his family. “They’re harmless!” He chuckles.

Renjun’s blood runs cold, his head spinning. “Harmless...” Renjun feels all sorts of emotions rush through him.

“Did I tell you Jisung is adopted?”

“Yes.”

“Did I explain how he joined our clan?”

“No hyun-”

“They killed his family and left him for dead next to his parent’s bodies.” Renjun deadpans, not letting the human finish his sentence. “He was six years old at the time.”

Donghyuck swallows, freezing. He can see the rage radiating off of Renjun, but his face looks sad.

“They cut off their heads, throwing Jisung together with their half burnt heads and bodies in a ditch.”

Renjun continues, “I found him unconscious, only slightly hanging onto life.” The witch sighs, tears stinging in his eyes.

“The vampires helped me patch him up and mom was happy to take him in..” Then he stops.

Donghyuck swallows again, hard.

Renjun sighs, slumping down on his knees and gently moving Jisung from his back to his chest, holding him.

“We can rest for a while..” He caresses the younger’s hair. He motions for Donghyuck to join him and they snuggle up all together, taking a well deserved rest.

* * *

The boys woke up in the morning because of some foul smell. As Renjun looked around he saw a huge cloud of smoke come from the direction his house was in.

Swallowing and assuming the absolute worst the witch picked up his little brother, waking him up and woke Donghyuck up after.

After running for what feels like ages they hear yelling in the distance.

The young witch immediately grabs Jisung and Donghyuck, hiding them behind his back.

He ushers the boys towards a tree to hide, but then a gunshot is heard. The bullet misses Renjun’s head with an inch, cutting off his hair when it flies past him into the tree.

Renjun doesn’t flinch, but Jisung flinches badly, joined by Donghyuck who lets out a terrified yell.

“Aish..!” Renjun looks back, shoving the others behind the huge wood. He yells some foreign words as he lifts his arms, creating a visible wall of green light.

“Donghyuck!” A scared young sounding voice echoes through the thick green. “Haechan!!” Another voice, but this one sounds angry.

Donghyuck lifts his head, eyes shaking. He opens his mouth slightly, lip trembling. “M-My friends..” His words are broken.

“Hyuck are those people you know?” Renjun sighs in relief and drops his protection spell. He runs a hand through his hair.

“Hyung!!” Donghyuck rushes forward, reaching for his boyfriend as he sees the sharp metal shine behind the latter.

The witch turns hurriedly, right in time to meet eyes with Mark, one of Haechan’s best friends.

He jumps back, avoiding the knife with an inch as Jisung and Donghyuck grab him, pulling him with them.

“Mark!” The human boy can’t help but cry as he feels hurt by his friend’s actions, but also because he terribly missed him.

“Don’t hurt him! Please!” Donghyuck sobs as he nuzzles into Renjun’s shoulder desperately.

Mark’s eyes widen in disbelief. “That’s a  witch , Haechan.” The older boy’s voice is laced with utter disgust as he yells.

“I LOVE HIM!” Donghyuck blurts our loudly and Mark’s angry look falls.

Jisung had jumped behind a big tree, his tough act disappeared as snow in the sun when he saw and actual dangerous human. A shouting one at that.

“W-What?” The older boy stares at how Haechan holds Renjun, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist, his head against his shoulder and his chest against the witch’s, shielding him from Mark.

“Haechan.. You’re in love with him..?” Mark whispers, spacing out. He blinks, eyes fixed on Renjun.

A shy nod is all Mark gets, plus flushed cheeks.

“Hyung.. W-Will you stop pointing the dagger at us now?” Donghyuck is cautious, especially for the youngest who is still hidden behind a tree.

Then Mark raises his knife again, pointing it straight at Renjun’s throat. “How do I know  this won’t kill me.”

The oldest emphasizes ‘this’ as he directs his knife towards Renjun’s face this time.

Now Renjun feels offended. He steps forward, leaving Donghyuck behind him. “Excuse me, but I’m a male, I’m a  he  thank you very much! And it’s Renjun for you  human .”

Mark’s ‘I’m dangerous’ act falters, his eyes shaking as he feels intimidated.

“Renjun hyung..” Jisung whispers and Renjun returns to himself, giving the boy in front of him a slight bow to accompany his apology.

Mark is surprised by the sudden appearance of the second witch, totally having missed him  earlier.

But there isn’t much time to be surprised. Jaemin speeds out of a nearby push and shoots an arrow at the youngest witch.

Jisung shrieks and Renjun goes in survival mode, grabbing Jisung and shoving him back behind the tree raising him arm to cast a barrier spell.

As he turns around he sees Jaemin, on his side of the barrier, right in front of him.

A warm feeling spreads across his belly and abdomen. A stinging feeling follows, then pain, _horrible_ pain erupts from inside of Renjun.

“Argh..” He grunts out a weak protest before grabbing onto his belly, feeling a small knife stuck at the place where the warm feeling started.

“Jaemin..!!” Mark gasps, pulling his friend’s arm.

But Jaemin doesn’t give up. He twists his knife and more blood pours out. A weak yelp from Renjun as he starts to sway.

Jaemin grabs his shoulder and makes him look up at him. “You monsters deserve to die. Killers.” His eyes look wild, nearly animal like.

Donghyuck rushes in, giving Jaemin the hardest shove he can muster and taking Renjun into his arms as he falls to his knees.

“Hey.. Hey hyung look at me... This is nothing right? You healed a vampire bite no problem!”

Jaemin grabs the younger sobbing boy by the shoulder and tries to pull him away, but Haechan agressively shakes him off.

This is too much. He can’t believe his friends did this.

“Jaemin that’s his b-boyfriend..!” Mark whispers, eyeing Renjun.

“Go away!!! Monster!” Donghyuck is screaming, he’s screaming, his eyes looking broken as he faces Jaemin with utmost disappointment and hurt.

Jaemin shakes his head, feeling extreme guilt wash over him. “He was dangerous, y-you were in danger Donghyuck..” He tries to convince himself.

He drops his knife in shock and stares at his trembling hands, his chest tight.

“No I wasn’t! I never am around Renjun hyung!” Haechan growls, so torn between crying his heart out and angrily screaming at Jaemin.

Jaemin flinches at the harsh words of Donghyuck. Then he eyes Mark.  ‘ _Hyung? He called the other boy hyung?_ ’

Renjun’s breath hiccups and he frowns, grabbing his wound tightly. “Hyuck..” He chokes out. “You need to say the spell.”

Haechan’s eyes widen, tears pooling in them still. “B-But..” Renjun cuts him off by pressing the younger’s hands against his bloody stomach.

“Say it-“ He coughs. “Please. I’ll be totally fine...”

“Haechan I-I’m not sure about this-“ Mark chimes in, but the other shoots him a glare before whispering the words Renjun taught him.

The wound closes slowly, but Renjun stays weak for a little while. “I’ll be okay soon baby.” He musters a soft smile and Haechan pulls him into a hug.

“Hyung!!” Jisung happily throws himself at his brother and helps him up.

The older witch stumbles, but with the support of his little brother and boyfriend he can stand up.

Within seconds the pain is gone and Renjun is on full strength again. He stands between Jisung and Donghyuck, not letting his guard down again.

“Donghyuck we need to take you home, the adults are coming.” Jaemin says, weary of the witches as well as the army that’s coming right now.

“No! Never!” Donghyuck retorts. “I don’t want to be a hunter, supernatural beings aren’t bad! They’re just scared!” His eyes shoot from Mark to Jaemin.

”You have to let us go.. Hyung please they will kill them..” Haechan’s voice dies down into a whisper as he begs his friends. He doesn’t want Jisung or Renjun to get caught and killed.

Jaemin looks at Mark and the older sighs. “We should leave. He doesn’t seem that bad does he?” Pitiful eyes look at Renjun.

”Donghyuck, your father is the leader of the hunters, he’s _the boss of everything_ , how do you suppose we can convince him? He _swore_ to kill everything in this forest because you disappeared here, you’ve been gone for _a week_.”

Mark’s tone is calm the whole way through, though he does sound slightly worried at some parts.

Hyuck clings onto Renjun as suddenly, once again, an arrow shoots past them, followed by several more from different directions.

Then everything goes fast, it’s dizzying, but the witches try to stay focused. Jisung jumps and dodges, grabbing Renjun tightly.

Renjun pushes Jisung into Haechan’s arms. “Hold him!” He yells as he lifts both arms. He tries to cast a protection spell again, but the humans are too fast.

A rope flies around his left wrist and soon follows a second one around his right. The witch is pulled from both sides, now immobilized.

“Hyung!” Donghyuck and Jisung shout at the same time.

Donghyuck’s father grabs his son and throws Jisung aside before handing Hyuck to some of his men. “Keep him safe.”

“Father!!” Haechan screams as he watches how Renjun gets stabbed once again, this time even more brutally.

The other youngsters get pulled back into the group as well and a hunter grabs Jisung, dragging him off to the side as he cries out in terror.

“Get your hands off of him..!!” Renjun gasps, teeth tightly together as he shouts in pain.

“No no no not again..!” The young human sobs as he struggles wildly in his captors grips.

Renjun gets kicked in the back of the knee, forced to collapse. A man sits on top of him, tying his hands together on his back.

But Haechan’s father doesn’t want any of that. “I want to see him struggle Donggook.” He grins as he uses his knife to cut the witch’s hands loose.

“H-Hyuck..” Renjun whimpers through gritted teeth. He holds his pouring stab wound and reaches out for his precious boyfriend.

“Renjun....” Haechan’s voice is faint, like his hope.  _He’s going to die, he’s going to die, they’re going to kill him._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments so i know what you liked about this chapter ! or what you look forward to ! thank you for reading uwu


End file.
